Por un beso de su boca
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: — ¡Eres un estúpido Potter!— chilla enojada y él sin poder contenerse la toma de la cintura, la atrae a él y la besa. Y ese beso sabe mucho mejor que el Wiskey de Fuego, le enciende el alma, lo llena de vida. Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling, nuestra reina.

_Este fic participa en el reto__** "Familia Weasley" **__del foro__** "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_**Frase: **__"__Quería besarla más que cualquier otra cosa"._

**PD:** Está escrito desde un POV de Harry pero Ginny sigue siendo la protagonista

* * *

_**Por un beso de su boca.**_

_— ¡Por favor Harry! ¡Solo serán dos meses!— La luz del día comenzaba a apagarse y los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la cocina de La Madriguera— Además es parte de mi contrato, no puedo faltar y mucho menos cancelar mi participación en esos juegos por tu paranoia._

_— ¿Paranoia? ¡No es paranoia!— chilló enojado— Te lo he dicho mil veces Ginny. Tenemos pruebas de que los mortífagos están escondiéndose allí. No quiero pensar en lo que puede pasar si llegan a saber que estás allí ¡Serás el objetivo y la carnada para su venganza! ¿Acaso no lo ves?— La noche ya había caído y Ginny temblaba. Sabía que su miedo era justificado pero ¿por qué no podía ver más allá de ese miedo? ¡Era su carrera la que estaba en juego! —Rita Skeeter hizo de las suyas Ginny. Publicó tantas cosas de nosotros que sería ilógico pensar que ellos no lo saben. ¡Irán tras de ti!— Ella suspiró y negó notablemente._

_— ¡Cálmate! Sé que estás preocupado por mi y lo agradezco de corazón pero el Escuadrón de Aurores encargado está trabajando arduamente en ello— explicó tratando de hacerlo razonar pero aquello empeoró aún más._

_— ¿Dean Thomas?— ella se sorprendió— Si ya lo sé, tu querido Dean acudió a nosotros para que identificáramos las fallas de su plan de emergencia y a decir verdad su plan es mediocre—argumentó frunciendo el ceño. Y fue en ese momento en que la desesperación de Ginny llegó a su punto tope, Harry estaba actuando como un niño caprichoso y no iba a permitir que por un capricho sus metas y sus sueños se fueran al caño._

_—Voy a irme Harry— dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad— te guste o no me iré. No me detendré por ti, no esta vez. Te esperé por meses y cuando regresaste prometimos estar juntos pasara lo que pasara; yo he cumplido Harry y tú también, no me falles ahora. Me iré y solo tendrás una oportunidad para redimirte. — Él no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio sin atreverse a levantar el rostro._

_Una última mirada suplicante, una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla, pero él no se movió. Fue entonces cuando todo terminó._

* * *

Se removió incomodo, su brazo estaba torcido en una extraña posición. Abrió los ojos y la fotografía de Ginny le sonrió como todos los días, porque su oficina ahora era su casa. Tomó los papeles que yacían sobre el escritorio y volvió a revisar las notas que ya había hecho sobre ellos —suspiró frutado— Los últimos dos meses los había dedicado enteramente a dar con la ubicación exacta de los mortífagos que habían logrado escapar y que ahora eran liderados por Rabastan Lestrange. Su principal objetivo era ese: encontrarlo antes del comienzo del Torneo de Quidditch. La puerta de su oficina se abrió y una mata de cabello pelirrojo se abalanzó contra él.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—preguntó exasperado separándose de su amigo— Debes estar allá repasando cada detalle de la seguridad que se está dando para los juegos— le recriminó. Dos meses atrás, Ron había viajado para hacerse cargo de la seguridad junto a Dean Thomas y aunque ese era su trabajo, ambos sabían el porqué de esa asignación: Ginny.

La pelirroja había decidido marcharse aquel día y Harry no tuvo el valor de detenerla. Sus palabras habían calado en lo más profundo de su corazón, ella tenía razón. Para cuando lo aceptó ya era demasiado tarde. Nunca fue a buscarla porque la cobardía le ganó, así que decidió hacer lo único para lo que era bueno: buscar a los malos y no dejar que la lastimaran, no a ella.

— ¡También te extrañaba Harry!— respondió agriamente el pelirrojo— Todo está bien, ella también lo está, aun así asigné a un auror para que la vigile. Esta vez es un bueno—añadió nervioso, la última vez que habían hecho algo así el pelirrojo estuvo inconsciente por seis horas gracias a Ginny— Ha estado concentrada en los entrenamientos y no ha parado de preguntar por todos— El rostro de Harry se iluminó pero Ron negó— Sigue esperando que llegues en cualquier momento Harry.

—No—dijo Harry y Ron negó imperceptiblemente— Lo más importante ahora es dar con el paradero de Rabastan y Lucius no nos dio información nueva.

— ¡Harry! ¡Lo había olvidado!— Ron golpeó con fuerza su cabeza y rápidamente sacó un pergamino de su túnica— Aplicamos el hechizo y detectamos varios rastros de magia oscura. Descartamos muchos y ahora solo quedan dos. Dean está preparando su equipo, supongo que…

— Convoca a los demás, nos vamos en treinta minutos— dijo Harry antes de salir corriendo de su oficina.

— ¡Y solo está a cargo temporalmente!—El pelirrojo rio alegremente, todo era muy diferente allí— ¡Merlín apiádate de mi!

* * *

El sendero estaba oscuro, Dean ya debía estar llegando al otro lugar y en pocos momentos sabrían si aquella mansión era el escondite de Rabastan Lestrange y los demás mortífagos. Harry y Ron caminaban lado a lado, cubriéndose como lo habían hecho desde siempre, varitas en alto y los sentidos agudizados. Algo no estaba bien y Harry lo presentía.

Siguiendo su entrenamiento, el grupo de aurores comandados por Harry Potter entró en el área. Mientras algunos se quedaban atrás rodeando el lugar y colocando los hechizos de protección, Harry y los demás entraron en aquella mansión abandonada. Oscuridad… Eso era lo único que podía distinguirse, solo se escuchaba la respiración nerviosa de los aurores.

Como el plan lo indicaba se separaron buscando indicios de magia. Harry subió despacio y sin hacer ruido hasta el desván, Ron se había quedado en el piso de abajo y ya habían comprobado que en aquella mansión abandonada no había nadie. Algunos pergaminos volaron con la brisa que entraba de la pequeña ventana y el azabache se acercó hasta la única mesa que allí se vislumbraba. La foto de Ginny le sonreía desde el recorte de un periódico viejo. Nervioso y ansioso buscó entre los demás papeles: maleficios, fotos suyas y de Ron pero su atención se desvió a un último pergamino, un plano. El plano del Campo de Quidditch que había sido construido para el torneo y abajo, en el pie de página, una fecha.

—Harry están atacando el Campo de— Ron acababa de entrar y estaba dando el informe que acababa de recibir de Dean pero se quedó en silencio cuando vio el plano— ¡Ginny juega allí hoy!— Harry palideció.

* * *

Corrían desesperados, no pudieron aparecer en el lugar directamente así que el grupo entero estaba corriendo para llegar a tiempo y evitar una tragedia. El corazón de Harry latía descontroladamente mientras rogaba al cielo que Ginny estuviese bien. No quería imaginar su vida si algo llegaba pasarle a su pelirroja.

— ¡Adams!— Harry gritó— Llévate a cuatro de nuestros hombres y encárgate de sacar a todos los rehenes.

— ¡Hotchner!—esta vez fue Ron quien habló— Ve con Smith y busquen al otro grupo de aurores, Dean Thomas está a cargo. Ayuden en cuanto puedan.

—Los demás prepárense para luchar— agregó el azabache con la mirada fría— Recuerden su entrenamiento.

Cuando lograron entrar todo era un caos. Cumpliendo las órdenes del Jefe Interino, los aurores se dispersaron mientras Harry y Ron corrieron hasta el centro de la batalla. Gritos, hechizos y maleficios. Las escobas pasaron por su lado, algunos jugadores llevaban a los más pequeños tratando de sacarlos de allí. Harry levantó la cabeza y vio a Gwenog Jones acercarse a ellos con gran velocidad, llevaba a una pequeña aferrada a su pecho pero se detuvo al verlos.

— ¡Ron! ¡Harry!—chilló angustiada— ¡Ginny se ha quedado a luchar!— Ron bufó exasperado pero Harry empalideció nuevamente y sin decir más corrió hasta el campo. El aire de sus pulmones se hacía denso y sus piernas desfallecían con los nervios. Giró a la derecha y vio el cuerpo de una joven, sin quedarse a mirar su último aliento llegó hasta donde la batalla se desarrollaba.

Era como volver años atrás, como estar de nuevo en el medio de una batalla sin saber que podría ocurrir. La rabia y el resentimiento lo envolvieron y empezó a luchar —como tantas veces años atrás— recordó su entrenamiento y luchó con las fuerzas renovadas, luchaba por ella. Porque solo por ella debía seguir y hacer que la pesadilla acabara. Quería ir tras ella y ver que estaba bien, quería reflejarse en sus ojos chocolates y decirle que la amaba… Quería besarla más que cualquier otra cosa.

Vio venir un maleficio y rodó por el suelo esquivándolo. Miró al cielo y entonces la vio, volaba sobre su escoba, apuntaba hacia abajo y derribaba a cuanto mortífago encontraba. Se movía de un lado a otro, hábil y con la destreza necesaria para atacar y volar al mismo tiempo. Así era su chica. Quiso acercarse pero aquello parecía una tarea imposible de realizar, no podía aguantar más, quería estrecharla en sus brazos y pedirle perdón una y otra vez por haber sido tan estúpido. Escuchó los gritos de Ron y se giró para ver que llegaba con los demás chicos –suspiró aliviado— aquella batalla ya estaba ganada.

* * *

— ¡Buen trabajo Dean!—felicitó Harry— Ron se va a encargar del traslado de los heridos. Me reuniré contigo mañana para el informe ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer— El moreno negó divertido y se alejó cojeando. Harry se frotó las manos y respiró profundo, se giró para ver a Ron y él le sonrió burlándose. Caminó hasta donde ella estaba y suspiró.

—Ginn— la pelirroja se giró y lo miró preocupada, se tragó la sonrisa que quiso salir y se dedicó a observarla. Traía una cola pero los mechones se habían soltado y caían por su rostro, tenía algunas heridas y cargaba su escoba desecha. Miró sus ojos y se hundió en ese mar profundo de emociones y recuerdos, ella se sonrojó y entonces sin poder evitarlo soltó una risita nerviosa, amaba esos detalles pero a la vez le resultaba gracioso que después de tanto tiempo ella se sonrojara. Sin verlo venir, sintió la mano de Ginny sobre su mejilla entonces lo admite… Se lo merecía.

— ¡Eres un estúpido Potter!— chilla enojada y él sin poder contenerse la toma de la cintura, la atrae a él y la besa. Y ese beso sabe mucho mejor que el Wiskey de Fuego, le enciende el alma, lo llena de vida —No creas que te has salvado— contesta ella sin aliento y con los ojos aún cerrados— Eres un estúpido Potter— repite— Dejaste que se metieran en mi juego.

—Lo siento— responde él enredando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos— lo siento de verdad— la mira a los ojos y la sinceridad de sus palabras hace que ella suspire— Debí detenerte, debí venir hasta aquí y buscarte. Dime que no es tarde por favor—suplica— ella sonríe, lo besa y contesta.

—La tienes difícil Potter— él la mira asustado y ella sonríe maliciosamente –No sabes lo que te espera— Harry quiere gritar y es que la conoce tan bien que sabe que ella también está muriendo por uno de esos besos que te dejan si aliento, la gira nuevamente y vuelve a besarla.

— ¡Te extrañé pelirroja!— susurra en sus labios, ella sonríe embobada y vuelve a besarlo— Vamos a casa, todos esperan por ti…

* * *

**La idea original de este fic surgió para el cumpleaños de Karla Urbano y Denu así que quisiera dedicarlo a esas dos mujeres.**

**Gracias especiales a Nattu por el visto bueno. ¿Qué haría sin ti mujer? Mil gracias...**

**Gracias a mis dos pervers mayores: Any y Xime. Las quiero...**

**Gracias a ti por leer.**


End file.
